Digimon: Battle Zone
by TheCrypticShadow
Summary: Taking place after the events of Tamers and Data Squad,a city that bridges both worlds,known as Digital City,on an island in the pacific that appeared out of nowhere with the city on it over a decade ago, is one of the largest populated cities to date. Here,humans and Digimon live in relative harmony and where the regular lives, and adventures, of Tamers unfold. But if you look...
1. Chptr1: All I want

"...is the truth!" a woman, known as Detective Evelyn Dare, yelled at a Bokomon. "I know you and your damned book know more then you are telling!"

"Hey I am just a harmless Digimon".

"A Digimon can digivolve. You, however, never seem to. Additionally, you were there from the beginning. When this whole mess started. So, while normally we don't use these in the Human-Digimon Division of the Digital City Police Department, or DPD..." she said, taking out a sidearm and pointing it right at Bokomon's head. She smiled at him, though it was very menacingly. "I am pretty sure you wont turn back into a DigiEgg anyways".

"Oh, you didn't need to pull a gun. You just needed to show me a smile. Alright, fine, what do you want to know? But fair warning, I don't know everything, and neither does the book" he told her, pulling out the book and putting it on the table, opening it to the page he would need.

"Tell me everything you know about the events leading up to the incident involving The Virus and its creators. Even the parts that I was involved with, I want to hear the whole timeline, and every detail you know. Or my friend here..." she told him, as an Agumon wearing a pink bow on one arm and a belt with a police badge on it walked in. "...will start making you really sweat. Right?"

"Right!" the female Agumon replied.

"Well then, I guess it all started one day...with Alex Mason and Guilmon".

(And que the intro music...Tamers, this time...but. Bokomon would be upset if I did this right now...its his (very Varric from Dragon Age 2 like) story telling time...which is honestly the only reason why Bokomon was chosen for this part. lol)

* * *

Digital City was the shining metropolis that connected the human and Digital World. The worlds greatest inventions were created here, and, while no one was quite sure how, it is connected to both the real and Digital Worlds. Roads from it led to both. People gave up on trying to figure it out a few years ago. Still, Humans and Digimon live in peace here. Well, relative peace...

"Keep running!" Alex shouted as he and Guilmon turned the corner and ran down the alleyway. _So, this is probably not a good time..._

 _What the hell Alex? I Bokomon am narrating this story, not you!_

 _Hey, me and Guilmon get to make our own introductions, not you! Get out of my head! Anyways, my name is Alex Mason. I am an eleven year old kid who ran away from home because my parents refused to let me keep Guilmon, my Digimon partner. I refused to give him up, so I ran away from home with him. Luckily, my specialties include hacking, running, climbing, sneaking, pickpocketing, and a variety of other skills that let me survive on my own. Cause who suspects a kid, right? Well, okay, the store clerk chasing us did, and to be fair, yes, we took SOME money from his register, but we only took what we needed! Just like all the other places...and that one rich guy's wallet._

"But Alexmon! I am hungry!"

"I keep telling you! YOu are the Digimon, I am the human! And we don't want to get caught!"

They quickly ducked around a corner, and then another corner, and then into a side side alleyway to the side alleyway they were already in, before ducking into a tunnel and losing the angry store clerk owner. However, Alex now had dirt all over his green cargo pants and red shoes, and some on his red T shirt.

"Guilmon, we really got ourselves into some trouble this time" Alex said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Can we eat now?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, here you go" Alex told him, handing him a loaf of bread. They both sat down, and he took one out himself and they both continued to eat. It started to rain, but they remained safe and dry in their tunnel entrance.

Or at least, he would have, if his Digiwatch Model Digivice did not activate. "Wild Digimon Detected. Alert, Location Nearby, Civilian Count HIgh".

"Work time?" Guilmon asked.

"Work time" Alex told him as he adjusted his goggles. A Wild Digimon in a high civilian area was not something to joke about, especially given the increased rate of wild ones recently. Wild Digimon were believed to be Digimon corrupted by human viruses and have gone beserk, or overwhelmed with a sheer mass of data they could not handle. SOme were believed to be simply evil, praying on humans. Needless to say, it was something anyone with a Digivice was trained to handle.

Ever since the D-Reaper incident went public, as well as the incidents involving that one city, and apparently a giant turtle Digimon carrying another city, and so on happened, things have only begun escalating further and further. As a result, for awhile there was panic. But then, the DigiDestined formed specailized police units to deal with the situations. The largest units are in the cities, where Digimon appear more then anywhere else. Digital City was one of the more active spots, but people still flocked to live here because it has the second best Digimon Response Unit, and the second highest Digimon-Human partnerships at the moment. Of course, it was a large city, so no one ever saw everyone for at least a good while if ever, but everyone knew not to get in the way of a human and his Digimon partner. It was like a job. Actually, it was an actual job, ever since the Government's created a small tax everyone had to pay, and this money was paid to human-Digimon teams that responded and captured or reconfigured any Wild, Rogue, or Criminal Digimon.

Alex and Guilmon ran towards the Digimon signature. They heard sirens, but they could also hear screams. "No way the DPD will get here in time Guilmon"

"Lets do this then!" Guilmon announced, as the two of them ran towards the Digimon. He took out his Tamer Identification Card, and scanned it using his Digiwatch.

"Alex and Guilmon, claiming the fight!" he shouted, as the scan registered.

* * *

"Attention all units! This is a Digimon matter! Detective Evelyn Dare and Flarina Agumon reporting in. We got this" she said, when her Digiwatch got a response. It said that another team had already claimed the fight.

"Its Alex and Guilmon!" the female Agumon shouted.

"Then we have no time to waste! We gotta get in there before they..."

* * *

The Operators were monitoring the Battle Zone Network as the Administrator came down. "Report".

"Yes, Administrator Yamaki!" the Operators reported. "A Digimon has bio-emerged in the Center South District, Champion energy levels. Tamer Alex and Digimon Guilmon have already claimed the fight, and are moving in".

"And the DPD?" Yamaki asked.

"Naturally, Detective Evelyn "Eve" Dare is also responding to the case, but even with her police response vehicle, Alex will reach the Battle Zone first".

Admin Yamaki nodded. _Interesting, another Guilmon..._ "Alright, bring up the battle board. Have we identified the Digimon yet other then its level?"

One of the operators brought up the Battle Board on the main screen. Alex and Guilmon's IDs went on, and a question mark ID labled "Unknown Champion Level" appeared across from them. "Activate Digiwatch Monitoring Software, moving satellites into position, coordinating capture forces now".

"Alright, now we just need to wait for the part to start

* * *

Alex and Guilmon reached the block that the battle was taking place in. Alex moved his green jacket sleeve away from his Digivice. "Digital Battle Zone, Seal!"

Suddenly, a large dome appeared around the battlefield. It cut off the Digimon from escaping until one of them was victorious. However, it could let normal humans out, which was good, because there was a family trapped behind a car, and Airdramon did not look in the talking or merciful mood.

"Battle Zone locked! Alex and Guilmon have locked down the battle zone!"

"Understood, you two" the Operator told them. "Containment team is on the way for the Digimon, and you got reinforcements outside in case you cant handle it".

"Its okay, we got this!" Alex told the operator.

"And to think, all we wanted..." Guilmon started.

"Was a good day".

Alex and Guilmon put the palms of their hands against each other. "Tag Team, Activate!"

Suddenly, a red energy surrounded both Guilmon and Alex. It was their Human/Digimon Bond. Their strength as a team. "You keep him busy, I got the family!"

Guilmon started to distract Airdramon, while Alex secured the family, and escorted them to the edge of the Digital Zone. Once they were gone, his Digiwatch activated again. "All Civilian Cleared from Zone. I repeat, all Civilians cleared from zone. Monetary bonus awarded".

"Awesome" Alex said, smiling. He looked back towards Guilmon. "Alright Guilmon, lets finish this up!"

Alex activated his Digiwatch, and it showed Guilmon, as well as all of his different possible Digivolution branches. However, all the advanced ones were still locked, or he lacked the data for them. "Alright Guilmon, guess we only got once choice then. Ready?"

"Lets do this!" Guilmon shouted, as Alex slammed down on the Digiwatch with his hand.

"DigiBond Charge, Power Boost!" Alex yelled. He pointed his arm with the Digiwatch at Guilmon, as it charged up. It shot a powerful beam of red light energy into Guilmon, supercharging him.

Guilmon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed him, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around him, causing him to change from Guilmon... "Guilmon Digivolves to..." Guilmon's ChampionA Form, Growlmon, Emerged, roaring fire. "Growlmon!"

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon shouted, landing a direct hit on Airdramon. It was strange, because Airdramon was affected more then usual, like it had already been wounded. That was a single attack, with no Modify cards, and it was already on the ground.

Alex then materialized the Digimon Capture Device, and shot it at Airdramon. It began to spin around it at high speeds around Airdramon, scanning its data and creating a capture net over it. It barely even fought back. It was almost too easy for a champion level, but Alex was going to take the win and the money.

"Digital Zone, Collapse! Subject Captured!" he spoke into his Digivice, and the Digital Zone collapsed soon after. Detective Dare and Agumon were waiting there with the capture team. As the capture team loaded Airdramon into the van, Alex and Guilmon tried to sneak away.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Agumon asked.

"If I recall correctly, you both have a test tomorrow" Detective Dare reminded them.

 _Okay, so maybe I forgot to mention something. When I run away, well...I run really far away. Like, no longer in the same city. And every time they attempted to send me back, it was the same thing. "YOu cant keep Guilmon". "He is a bad influence on you". "He is going to get you killed!" "We don't want you to risk your life being a Digimon Tamer". So I always ran away. And I always ended up back here. Eventually, they just stopped trying. So now, Detective Dare keeps an eye on me. And she is not afraid to back up her threats...so best stay on her good side, or at least really close to it.  
_

"Hey, its only like, five thirty" Alex protested. Then it started to rain again. "Oh, well that is just perfect".

Dare just crossed her arms. "Really though Alex, a Champion Level Digimon? YOu should have waited for backup at your level. What if Growlmon could not take it?"

"Relax, I never even had to use a modify card. It was kinda strange, actually..." he admitted. "It went down in one hit. Not to mention, this is the third one this week that did not turn into a Digi-Egg. I thought the ratio was like, forty seven percent of the time when they go down here?"

"That Airdramon is not the only one. Other containment units are also reporting a lack of reconfiguration into Eggs, just passed out Digimon. And since we cant stuff them back into the Digital World, because they always come back again and wreck more stuff, we have to keep them imprisoned until they finally do".

"Well, those ones seem pretty weak then" Alex noted.

"You still didn't know this" Dare told him.

"You worry too much".

"You don't worry enough".

"You two will never learn, will you" Agumon mentioned.

"I'm hungry. Can we get some food?"

"Guilmon, we just..." Alex started, but then his stomach growled. "okay, I give in. We need food".

"Then lets go get some food! Food for the champions!"

"Yeah!"

As the two ran off, Detective Dare shouted after them. "Just don't miss class tomorrow!"

* * *

When Alex woke up the next morning, Guilmon was on top of him looking right at him. "Ahhh! Guilmon! YOu scared me!"

"Sorry, but I thought you should know its seven forty six".

"Wait, we only have fourteen minutes to get dressed, eat, and make it to school on time!?"

"Yep" Guilmon said calmly.

Alex quickly jumped out of bed and tossed off his clothes, heading into the shower quickly. Guilmon followed him in, and between the two of them it was fully loaded. They took what might have been the quickest shower in human and Digimon history, and while Guilmon got the snacks, Alex got dressed. When both those things were done, they only had six minutes left.

They ran outside, and immediately ran for school. "I can't believe we are going to be late again! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because you were sleeping, and you told me never to disrupt your sleep unless it was really really important".

 _Guilmon, remind me to explain to you what really really important means..._

As the two of them kept running though, something watched them in the shadows.

* * *

Alex and Guilmon turned the corner, only to run straight into something. Or, well, two somethings. When they finally got up, it was Peter Jones and Falcomon, a kid and his Digimon who was also in their grade and classes. They also fancied themselves as the best Detective Team ever. Falcomon even had that Sherlock Holmes hat. "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry, we just don't want to be late!" Alex told him.

"Too late for that" he yelled. "We are late too!"

The four of them got up, and then ran into class, quickly taking their seats while their teacher's backs were turned. "Nice try, you four!"

"Damnit".

It was after class that they got their punishment for being late. Cleaning up the classroom after class was over. "Now Guilmon, do you understand what really really important means?"

"Uh huh. I get it now Alexmon"

Both Peter and Falcomon laughed. Alex looked back at Guilmon "I thought we broke that habbit of yours".

"Guess not". Everyone laughed now. Once they were done, they all headed to their next class, Gym.

However, as soon as they entered the Gym, something went horribly wrong. Both the Digiwatches starting beeping like crazy, as a Digimon began to bio-emerge from the center of the Gym.

"Two fights so close together?" Alex asked. "Alright then. Ready you two?"

Falcomon nodded. "Born ready".

"Lets do this" Peter told him. Both Alex and Peter took out their IDs.

"Alex and Peter, Claiming the fi..." they started as they scanned their IDs, but suddenly a Digital Zone constructed around the whole gym. "What the...did you put that up Peter?"

"No. You didn't either?"

All four of them looked towards the champion Digimon, Kuwagamon, who was at the center of the Digital Zone. "You don't think..."

"It must be! The Digimon set up the Battle Zone!"

"This is not a good sign"

 _Uh oh...what is going? Will the group be able to stop it? I guess you will just have to keep reading to find out!_


	2. Chptr2: Schooling

Alex, Peter, Guilmon, and Falcomon watched as the other students tried to exit the dome, but couldn't. Alex was a bit confused. "This is no normal Battle Zone".

"Well, a Digimon created it instead of a Tamer with a Digivice, so obviously" Peter replied. "Everyone, get behind us! There is only one way to deactivate this battle zone then!"

Alex nodded, adjusting his goggles. "Defeat the Digimon creating it!"

They both took their ID cards, and scanned them. "Alex Mason and Guilmon..." "Peter Jones and Falcomon..." "Claiming the fight!"

* * *

"We have a Battle Zone at the North District Middle School! Only, we are getting strange readings...this one was created before anyone responded, and we have reports no one has yet left the zone! They might not be able to!" one of the operators reported.

Yamaki walked down the steps to the main floor. "Are you saying there are unprotected children trapped in a Digital Battle Zone created by a wild Digimon?"

"No, it appears that two Tamers and their Digimon were at the school and were inside the Battle Zone when it went up! Alex Mason and Peter Jones and their Digimon, Guilmon and Falcomon!"

"Alright then, I want our researchers to focus on finding out how a Digimon created a Battle Zone! And get a containment team there stat!"

"Understood!"

* * *

The four of them dodged an attack fired off by Kuwagamon. "This thing is powerful!"

"We need to deal with it, before it hurts the others!" Peter noted, as Falcomon rallied next to him. Alex tried to get to Guilmon, but another blast was fired off that sent them both flying apart. "Don't worry! We will draw his attention while you get ready! Falcomon!"

"Lets do this!" Falcomon said, as they put their hands together.

"Tag Team Activate!" they yelled, as their purple Digi-Energy shrouded them. Then, Peter took out a Modify card and used his Digiwatch to scan it. "Digi-Modify! Armor Activate!"

Falcomon got some armor, and charged Kuwagamon. This drew his attention, while Alex and Guilmon united. "Keep him busy, I have an idea!"

"Alex, your ideas don't typically work out!"

"This one might! We cant focus with civilians in the area! Since its not a true Battle Zone, it might be easier to break through the walls!" Alex shouted, taking out a Modify card. "Digi-Modify! Digmon's drill activate!"

Guilmon then started to drill through the hexagon patterned barrier of the Battle Zone. At first, it seemed to do nothing, but then Guilmon managed to break though, and the other kids started to get out.

"Alright Falcomon! Now we can stop playing defensive and go on the offensive!"

"Ready!" Falcomon replied. Peter activated his Digiwatch, and selected the Digivolution route. "DigiBond Charge, Power Boost!"

Peter aimed the Digiwatch at Falcomon. It shot a powerful beam of purple light energy into Falcomon, supercharging him. Falcomon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed him, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around him, causing him to change from Falcomon... "Falcomon Digivolves to..." Falcomon's ChampionA Form, Peckmon, Emerged, spreading his wings and shrieking. "Peckmon!"

"Kunai Wing!"

Kuwagamon got knocked backward, but it had blocked some of the attack. "This thing is tough! Kuwagamon has natural armor, but not that much to be nearly unaffected by a full hit from Kunai wing!"

"Then let me lend a hand! Tag Team Activate!" Alex shouted as he and Guilmon high fived. "Also, all civilians..."

Both their Digivices activated. "All Civilians cleared. Monetary Bonus awarded".

"Wow that was quick. Anyways, ready Guilmon?"

"Ready!" Guilmon shouted, as Alex activated his Digivice and aimed it at Guilmon. "DigiBond Charge! Power Boost!"

The Digiwatch shot a powerful beam of red light energy into Guilmon, supercharging him. Guilmon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed him, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around him, causing him to change from Guilmon... "Guilmon Digivolves to..." Guilmon's ChampionA Form, Growlmon, Emerged, roaring fire. "Growlmon!"

"Now Growlmon, show them what you got!"

"You too Peckmon!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Kunai Wing!"

The two combined attacks hit Kuwagamon, bringing him down. But then he got back up, and fired again. The two Digimon avoided the attack. However, it had missed Peter and Alex run up right under it. They both jumped upward, and gave him a mean double uppercut, knocking him back again. Then, their Digimon hit it with a final attack, bringing it down for good this time.

Peter shot out the capture device, creating the capture ring around Kuwagamon. "Subject Captured!"

The Battle Zone deconstructed itself. Peter looked towards Alex. "Good teamwork".

"Thanks, you too" Alex agreed. Kuwagamon then suddenly started to shake, before turning into a Digi-Egg.

Peter was surprised. "What the...that was delayed".

That was when the bell rang. "Oh great, we have not even showered yet!"

"I think our teacher will understand being late" Peter replied.

"You do remember who our teacher is right?" Alex questioned.

Falcomon and Guilmon frowned. "We remember...we better get running".

The group quickly ran into the locker room, changed and showered as quickly as possible, and hoped they would make it to class on time.

* * *

Dare and Agumon were not happy about the news they received. "I don't understand. I would say the Digimon are adapting, but these are wild Digimon, not organized or anything. They shouldn't be working in a group they would need to adapt. You think this was a rare instance?"

"I don't know Agumon. Too many weird things have been going on lately" Dare told her.

That was when they got a hail over the radio. "Detectives Dare and Agumon. We have a new assignment for you. We detected strange activity at the Broadcast tower on the corner of Greymon Avenue and Galliantmon Drive at the same time that the wild Digimon emerged at North District Middle School. It might be connected to the event. Investigate with caution, no responses have been given to our attempts to call the station.

"On the case!" Dare replied, and they drove off in that direction.

As soon as they arrived, Agumon could already feel that something was wrong. As the two entered, there was definitely something wrong. There was no one inside to greet them, or argue with them, or anything. Additionally, all the lights were off. "Attention, this is Detectives Dare and Agumon, Police Tamer ID Number 517 of the DPD. Requesting backup, possible Digimon related danger. Caution recommended, going in further to investigate".

"Understood Detective. Backup inbound" the Operator said. The two of them started to ascend to the equipment room, and found the power still worked for the elevators, despite all the lights being off. Once they got to the floor they wanted, the doors opened. Still empty, but some of the equipment was still operational.

"Sense anything Agumon?"

"No, not yet" Agumon replied, when suddenly all the lights and the rest of the machinery just turned on all by itself. "Wait, its faint and trying to hide, but I have something!"

"Hello? Please tell me your friendlies!" A voice pleaded.

"We are with the DPD! Show yourself!" Dare demanded. A Datamon came out from behind a corner.

"Oh good, the police!" Datamon shouted. "Please, you have to help!"

"What happened?"

"Someone locked down the whole building, and then threatened a bunch of children if they did not come willingly with them through a portal of some kind! Luckily, I was in the back working on things out of the range of the cameras, because apparently it could see everything the cameras could when it showed up! I hid here, and I guess I was afraid it was still watching so I remained hidden" Datamon replied.

"The Digital Battle Zone at the school!" Agumon realized.

"You are right! Which means, the Kuwagamon at the school was not a wild one, but a diversion!"

"That would explain it!"

Detective Dare got on her radio, and explained the situation as they rode the elevator down. "So, this was not some sort of variation in the pattern of Digimon attacks, this was simply a kidnapping!"

"Clever. Despicable, but clever" Agumon added.

As soon as they got off the elevator, some other officers took the Datamon in to get his statement and some people from CSU to try and examine any trace energies of the portals that supposedly opened. Still, it made sense. Now, she just had to wait for CSU to give her a lead to follow.

* * *

"And next time, don't be late!" their teacher yelled as Alex, Peter, Guilmon, and Falcomon left class.

"I don't understand what that guy's issue is" Alex mentioned. "I swear, he hates all Digimon with a passion".

"Anyways, at least school is over for the day" Peter mentioned. "See you later Alex! Guilmon! And PS, next time shower longer, you both still kinda smell".

"We better get going too! I am hungry!" Guilmon mentioned. "And do we really smell?"

"No, not that much. But whatever, lets go eat" Alex replied.

The two of them left, stopping to get some food on the way before they went home. It had been a long and interesting day, after all. However, that was when Alex's Digiwatch got a notification. It was a message from the Organization that is responsible for observing, monitoring, and responding to rogue Digimon activity. "Well, that does not happen often. Its a message, saying that there is an urgent situation that needs to be resolved in the Warehouse District near here. Possible but unconfirmed Digimon Activity".

"Twice in one day? Thats a record for us!"

"Its okay Guilmon, lets go!"

The two of them did not take long to get there, however once they arrived something definitely seemed...different. For one thing, there was nothing there, not even anything that seemed strange.

And then, something happened. A giant vortex appeared in the middle of the room, pulling them in. Alex and Guilmon grabbed onto some railing, but they knew they could not hold on for long. "Alex! What do we do!"

Alex reached for a modify card, but he could not hold on and reach it. "What is this thing trying to do? Where does that vortex go?!"

"Somewhere bad!"

Even Guilmon was too far away to initiate Tag Team. Which was kind of a silly name, considering they both fight at the same time, but it was so catchy it stuck. That was when the door got kicked down, and it was Detective Dare and Agumon. "What the...what is going on here?"

"We were told to investigate a strange signal here!" Alex told her. "Now, could you please help?!"

"Right!" she announced, taking out a modify card. "Digi-Modify! Grappling gun activate!"

Agumon got both of them with the grabbling gun, and dragged them to safety.

"You two alright?"

"Well, we found the signal!" Alex mentioned. "But, we still don't know how to stop it, or plug up that vortex".

"Actually, we don't even want that..." Dare told him, as she moved her Digiwatch so it was facing the Vortex. "Analyze!"

Her Digiwatch analyzed the vortex. "Exit location determined. We know where the hostages are now!"

"Hostages?" Alex questioned. "Well in that case..."

"Wait, Alex!" she shouted, but he and Guilmon already ran towards the vortex. Dare and Agumon followed them, and they all got sucked in.

When they exited, they were in some sort of factory. According the Digiwatches, they were still in the city, in the factory district. They walked towards the railing, and looked down. On the main floor, a bunch of people were being held against their will. That was when a Digimon landed on the walkway next to them. It was an Auromon, only it had some sort of black crystal stuck in its arm and its eyes were pure black. "Who dares tresspass on my noble work for peace? Using these humans, I will soon purge all evil from this city!"

"Oh great, its a corrupted Digimon!" Dare realized as she took out her Tamer ID. "No matter! Dare and Agumon, claiming the fight!"

Alex started to get up, when suddenly the metal bent around him, trapping him and Guilmon. "Ah! We are trapped!"

"Its okay, you are already tapped anyways. Probably why it chose to lure you here! Anyways, I got this! Battle Zone, Form and Lock!"

A Battle Zone was then constructed around them, preventing escape. Auromon glared at them. "Very well then".

It charged right at them. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Agumon shot a supercharged Pepper Breath right into its face, getting a direct hit with additional force since it was charging towards them, plus fire damage. That sent it sprawling backward. "We can take this out without Digivolution I think".

"Agreed" Dare mentioned. "Digi-Modify! Sonic Cannon!"

"Sonic Boom!" Agumon shouted, as she launched another attack. Auromon then get sent backwards again, and Agumon just kept repeating attacks before it could get up.

"Wow! Nice job!" Alex mentioned.

"Thanks" Dare replied, as she activated the capture module. However, it suddenly burst into the air, dodging it. "It was faking!"

"Magic Missile!"

Dare and Agumon avoided the attack. Auromon was gasping for breath though, and did not have as much fight as it tried to show. "You cannot stop fate that provides peace and justice to all!"

"Alright Agumon, time to reconfigure this corrupted Digimon!" Dare shouted. "Digi-Modify! Palmon's Ivy activate!"

"Poison Ivy!" Agumon yelled, grapping around Auromon and forcing him closer. Then she launched a barrage of Pepper Breaths.

"Alright, lets do this right this time!" Dare said, activating the capture module again. This time, she got it, and Auromon turned back into a DigiEgg. "Subject Captured! And we did not even need Tag Team mode".

The Battle Zone turned itself off, and Alex and Guilmon were freed. They immediately started to sneak away.

"Hold it right there you two" Dare told them. "I thought I told you not to do something reckless and stupid?"

"Well, you said people were in danger. And you know the rules, civilians are the top priority".

"They are right" Agumon mentioned.

"I know, its why I am even more annoyed at them. Because I can't yell at them as much as I want to" Dare mentioned. "What is strange is that they went after you and not Peter as well. I know he fought with you this morning".

"Maybe they knew we were investigating, and wanted leverage against us?" Agumon suggested. "That would explain the risk of capturing a Tamer and his Digimon".

"That means I have to yell at them even less now" Dare said in frustration. "And I really wanted to yell at them for doing something really stupid".

"Hey, you came without backup" Alex mentioned. "At least we were here on orders and told it was a minor incident. You knew what this was and came alone".

"And, I think there goes the rest of your leverage" Agumon told her as she grabbed both Alex and Guilmon by their backpacks and dragged them towards the exit.

"You are still going home, right now. No more fighting for both of you today. And, you are both taking another bath".

"Oh come on!" Alex shouted. "Why?"

"Hey, its this, or we go back to the old way of doing things. Got it?" Dare threatened. Alex did not argue much after that. "Also, you both smell. Are you skimping on showering after Gym again?"

* * *

The old way of doing things was the repeated cycle of Alex being sent back to his parents, them yelling he cant keep Guilmon, and then the both of them running away again. It was really annoying, and Alex was still angry at his parents. So, eventually, he and Dare came to an agreement. He would stay in the apartment that was next to and connected to Dare's, she and Agumon would look over he and Guilmon, and they could stay under her guardianship. Normally, there were laws against this, but his parents practically ex-communicated him every time he chose Guilmon.

SHe never knew why they did. Digimon haters maybe? There were quite a few of those. But that seemed pretty far as to not want to have a son with one as a partner so much they tried to force him to get rid of Guilmon repeatedly. There had to be something more.

No matter, she knew they were visiting tomorrow. She didn't tell Alex though, because he might actually run away if he knew. Guilmon was closer to him then his parents. Then again, she knew the effect the DigiBond had on people.

No matter, maybe tomorrow she could get to the bottom of this...

 _Well, looks like things are about to get interesting...but how interesting exactly? I guess we will have to find out..._


	3. Chptr3: Strange Occurances

"And stay in there while I make dinner!" Evelyn Dare told Alex as she practically threw him into the bath with Guilmon. She shut the door behind them.

"I hate it when she does this" Alex mentioned, annoyed. "Not my fault my art teacher hates Digimon".

"Alexmon?"

"Guilmon, how is it you only do that sometimes instead of never?"

"Cause, I forget?"

"Of course you do..."

"When do you think its safe to leave? I don't want to get all pruny".

"Assume a good while at least" Alex mentioned. "I really don't want to make her any more angry".

"I wonder if she is still outside..." Guilmon wondered.

* * *

Dare arrived at the cafe, and saw Alex's parents immediately. She really wanted to hit them. A lot.

"Please control yourself" Agumon asked her.

"Sorry Agumon. Its just, people like them make me angry" Dare told her as she walked forward. "Better keep your distance for now, I don't want to deal with agitated versions of bad parents".

"Pretty much everything makes you angry though..." Agumon sighed.

Dare sat down across from them. "Alright, so what do you want?"

"We want to know a lot of things. How is Alex doing? Is he okay? Have you gotten that Digimon away from him yet?"

"He is doing fine, and you should know better then to ask that question" Dare told them, already a bit annoyed that they went to that topic. "They are inseperatable. You do realize they go to school together right?"

"Well, he shouldn't be anywhere near those things!" Mrs. Mason told her. "Its too dangerous!"

"So you punish him by not talking to him? That seems kind of cold" Dare mentioned.

"Well we can't just go and support him being around such hostile creatures!"

"One, most Digimon are not inheritantly hostile. Two, that is a pretty big leap from scolding to forcing him to choose. Repeatedly. When he always chooses Guilmon".

"Well, we have to put our foot down!"

"Yeah, the few hostile Digimon one encounters are dangerous, but so are people with guns!" Dare mentioned. "Alex and Guilmon are like family. Seriously, what is the deal with Digimon that makes you both hate them so much?"

"We don't hate them, we just don't want our son to be a Tamer, okay? He is meant to be a doctor or something, just not a Tamer".

"And why do you hate the Tamers so much?"

Mr. Mason looked away, crying. "We never told Alex this, but he was not our first child. We had another child, ten years before he was born. HIs name was Sebastian. He became a Tamer when he was eight...and during a battle with a Digimon one day, he just disappeared. Both him and the Digimon, and the only thing left was a large crater where the battle had happened. So you see, I don't want to watch another son disappear or die. Its too painful..."

"Oh wow..." Dare said. This was why they didn't want Alex to have a Digimon? Because he had an older brother who was a Tamer and disappeared or worse? That explained some things. "Still, are you saying it would be better for you if he was given a cold shoulder then just explaining this to him, or better yet, just accepting the truth?"

"We cant handle watching another son disappear".

Dare stood up as dispatch started to contact her radio. "Looks like you already are".

"Attention, Detective Dare, are you there?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"A Wild Digimon is Bio-emerging in your apartment building! This one is powerful enough that the Digital Field is evolving into a Digital Zone!"

There are a few differences between a (Digital) Battle Zone and a Digital Zone. A Battle Zone in manmade, created on purpose to lock down a battlefield. A Digital Zone is something that sometimes occurs naturally. It usually only generates when high level Digimon are in play, but are also known to form around ghost, mystic, holy, and psychic type Digimon more frequently. Technically though, any Digital Field has a chance of becoming a Digital Zone. Some people occasionally call a Battle Zone a Digital Zone, but that is only more confusing.

When a Digital Field becomes a Digital Zone, the area sort of warps and alters itself to whatever area in the Digital World the Digimon came from, or it warps itself to the raw whim of the Digimon itself. So, when a Ghost Digimon Bio-emerges and it becomes a Digital Zone, the entire area gets more spooky, and makes a lot less sense.

"Oh no...Alex..."

* * *

Guilmon finally finished trying to put on a bathrobe. "Guilmon, remind me again why we got you one of these when you have so much trouble putting it on?"

"Because its warm and comfy?"

"Okay Guilmon, just don't rip it. We had to get an extra large one" Alex mentioned, as they exited the bathroom. Of course, as soon as they did, Guilmon started reacting. "There is a Digimon nearby".

"Its not Agumon again, right? Or Babamon who lives down the hall? Or..."

"No, this new Digimon. Wild Digimon" Guilmon mentioned. Suddenly, every door in the apartment closed and locked itself, and every window stopped bringing in light. Alex quickly ran over ot the table and put his Digiwatch on, before trying to get a read on which Digimon this was and where it was.

"I can't lock the Battle Zone until I get a fix on its exact location".

"I cant even smell its exact location" Guilmon mentioned.

"Wait, how is that possible? YOu have one of the greatest noses of all Digimon".

"Maybe its a ghost Digimon?" Guilmon mentioned. Alex was not sure if Guilmon was being brilliant, or if he meant an actual ghost. He decided not to reply until he figured it out.

"I still cant get a lock, its like its everywhere inside this building" Alex mentioned, when suddenly the floorboards opened up and he was entangled by wires. "Okay, or maybe it is the building!"

However, Guilmon jumped up and bit right through the wires, freeing Alex. They both landed on the floor. "What Digimon is doing this?"

"I think we are in the middle of a Digital Zone. We need to take down this Digimon fast, everyone in the building could be at risk" Alex mentioned, grabbing his modify cards.

"Maybe you should put on pants too?"

"Riight. Towels don't have pockets".

Alex tried to get into his room, but the door was locked. "Great...Guilmon?"

"Pyro Bla..." Guilmon started, before the curtains reached out and dragged him away.

"Hold on Guilmon!" Alex said, taking out a modify card. "Digi-Modify! Leomon's Sword activate!"

Guilmon used the sword and cut the curtains. That was when, in the shreds, a Digimon showed up, and Alex finally got a lock on it. "Sprectremon, a Possessive Ghost Type Digimon. It has a habit of taking control of objects and people and using them to attack others".

"I didn't think Spectremon could take control of a whole apartment building Alexmon".

"His powers must be being amplified by the Digital Zone" Alex realized. Spectremon immediately started to try and run away. "I dont think so! Battle Zone Engage!"

Spectremon's escape was cut off, and now, they could have a direct battle. Guilmon blasted Alex's door open.

"Alex and Guilmon, claiming the fight!" he said as he scanned his ID. "Keep him busy for me for a bit Guilmon?"

"With pleasure!" Guilmon shouted. "Pyro Blaster!"

Alex quickly got dressed, because you don't fight Digimon in a towel and a bathrobe. He then re-emerged, and Guilmon was fighting the couch. "Hey! I like that couch!"

"Spectral Slash!" Spectremon shouted, appearing behind Alex. Alex dodged the attack, rolling next to Guilmon. "Ready Guilmon?"

"Lets do this!"

"Tag Team Activate!" they yelled as they high fived. Their Digi-Energy surrounded them.

"Do we Digivolve now?" Guilmon asked.

"No point, Spectremon is too fast and our attacks are too slow. Plus, this room is not big enough for Growlmon!" Alex told him as he took out a modify card. "But, I do have one idea! Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!"

Guilmon charged right at Spectremon, who did not bother to move as he was immune to all physical attacks. "Your charging at me?"

"Now Guilmon! Pyro Blaster!"

"Wait what? This isn't a..." he said, startled, as Guilmon jumped right up into his face and gave him a mouthful...litterally. Spectremon got sent backwards and hit a wall.

"Alright, now lets do this! Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

"Pyro Blaster!" Guilmon shouted, delivering another direct hit.

"Alright Guilmon, now give it your..." Alex shouted, when all of a sudden they were in a massive forest. "Its Spectremon, he is messing with our minds!"

"How can you finish me off when you don't even know where I am? I think I know just what to do with you" Spectremon mentioned. "Limbo Prison!"

Suddenly, the trees came alive, and wrapped themselves around Alex. They started to squeeze him tight. Guilmon got trapped as well, and then Spectremon appeared in front of them. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, Guilmon still has power activated, and this is all in our minds. Now Guilmon!"

"Pyro Blaster!" Guilmon launched, breaking the illusion and bringing them back to the apartment. Spectremon was now seriously injured.

"Alright, Capture Module Engage!" Alex said, launching the capture device and having it spin around Spectremon. The Capture was successful, only instead of turning into a Digi-Egg, Spectremon just collapsed to the ground. "Subject Captured. Digimon ready for pickup. Warning, no Digi-Egg conversion upon successful capture".

"Noted Alex. Also, congratulations, two successes in one day" Command told him.

* * *

"You know, when I left you here, I thought you weren't going to get into any more trouble?" Dare questioned him, a bit harshly too.

"How is it my fault Spectremon Bio-Emerged in this building, and attacked me?" Alex questioned.

"Well, okay then" Dare admitted. "But please, try to avoid putting yourself in harms way for the next two days?"

"Alright, we can go to the amusement park for the whole day!"

"Thats not what...you know what, go ahead. At least if a Digimon does show up, there will certainly be another Tamer there to deal with it instead".

"Huray!" Alex and Guilmon yelled.

* * *

Peter and Falcomon knew they had to figure it out. Which is why tailing this man was a top priority. They had a very popular, very influential client, and if she spread the word about how great of work they do, Peter and Falcomon would start getting the big, interesting cases.

"How does it look Falcomon?" Peter asked over their comm devices.

"This guy is middle class right?" Falcomon replied.

"Yeah, why?"

"How can he afford...never mind".

"What happened?" Peter asked curiously as he and Falcomon regrouped so they could see the man together from a safe distance..

"He went to the hotel bar...and then a woman gave him some money and they are now heading towards the stairs" Falcomon told him. The two turned the corner, and then with their backs against the wall, slinked to the ground.

"You got the pictures at least?"

"Yep".

"Well, his wife was right. He was cheating on her...with a lot of different women who pay him for it" Peter sighed. "Whatever, we still cracked the case in record time. But lets just hope the next one is more interesting".

Suddenly, Peter's cell started to ring. He quickly recognized the caller ID. "What is it mom?"

"Just checking in to make sure you two are doing okay!"

"Yeah, we were just finishing up. Hey, what is for dinner?"

"Remember, I am not going to be home tonight. I need to organize the Digimon Division of the DPD".

"So, whatever we can find. Got it. Hey, is dad going to be home?"

"He is still working on the mainland. Try not to get into trouble!" she said, before hanging up.

THe two of them went on their way, looking for something to do. Peter was tempted to drop in on Alex and Guilmon, see what they were up to. However, before anything could happen, they looked down a dark alleyway they were passing.

"Strange, for a moment I thought I felt the presence of a Digimon Bio-Emerging..." Falcomon mentioned.

"So I was not the only one to feel that chill then?" Peter added, when suddenly, someone started to scream. Peter and Falcomon ran around the corner towards the screaming, and discovered it was coming from a young woman. A young woman under a red balloon which was floating into the sky.

"My son! My son is missing! He just disappeared off the street! Please, someone help me!"

"YOu think what we felt was connected?" Falcomon asked.

"I think we just got a new case" Peter mentioned.

 _What the hell is going on here? A Digimon shows up in Alex's apartment, and a young boy disappears off the street. Rather strange, I guess you will have to keep watching/reading to find out on Digimon: Battle Zone!_


	4. Chptr4:New Student,New Tamer,New Threat!

Alex woke up in a sweat. He was not sure why, but he felt like something was watching him. He looked over towards Guilmon, but he was still asleep. "Alright, guess its not you then".

That was when Alex noticed his computer and Digiwatch were both on. He walked over to them, having thought he had turned them off overnight, but apparently he had forgotten. THat was when he noticed the email.

"Dear Alex, we are pleased to let you know you have won free music. Please click below in order to receive your free music! Well, this is obviously a scam" Alex read and said outloud, closing the email.

He looked at the time. "Oh look, its seven AM. I guess I should wake up..."

"Good morning Alex!" Guilmon said as his head came down over Alex, looking upside down in Alex's face. "Good morning!"

"Guilmon, what are you standing on?"

"This chair" Guilmon replied, as the chair then tipped over and they both fell to the ground. They both laughed.

"Alright Guilmon, lets get some breakfast" Alex mentioned. The two of them entered the kitchen, and started making breakfast, when his laptop which was sitting on the counter beeped. He turned it on, and it was a V-Chat from Dare and Agumon. He picked it up.

"Oh good you are up, cause I severely hope you are not going to be late again".

"Hey, I am rarely ever late!"

"You forget Alex, I know you. And both of you don't forget to take a shower!"

"Yeah, we know!" Alex yelled.

When he and Guilmon were finally done, that was when Alex decided to surprise Guilmon. He took out a large jacket. "Here Guilmon! I got this for you!"

"ooooo. What is it?"

"Its a fire proof, highly durable jacket. It was made especially for Digimon, so it wont get ruined when you Digivolve!" Alex said as he helped Guilmon put it on.

"Cool!"

"Alright Guilmon, we better get to school!"

* * *

As Alex and Guilmon arrived at class just in time, they went to sit down in their eats, and noticed that the two empty seats next to them were no longer empty, but were taken by some new girl and her Digimon. It was a Cherumon. That was when their teacher came in. "Alright class, we have two new students. Her name is Diana Miller, and her Digimon is Cherumon. Please remember to be kind, and now lets begin".

The class started to go off as normal. Peter learned in closer and started to whisper. "So, we have a new Tamer in town?"

"Apparently" Alex quietly replied.

Suddenly, there was a big burst of wind that shattered all the windows, and a Digimon jumped into the classroom. At least, they assumed it was. It was some sort of giant black spider like Digimon, with four eyes, and tentacles. It launched itself at Diana, grabbing her with its tentacles, and then immediately running away.

"What was that!" Peter yelled.

"I don't know, I didn't get a lock! But we cant let it escape! Guilmon, pursue!"

"Falcomon, we need to take the skies!" Peter yelled. Guilmon and Falcomon jumped and flew out the window. Alex climbed out the window, and luckily they were only on the second story, so he quickly hit the ground. Peter was riding on top of Falcomon, and then Cherumon also joined them.

"We have to save her!"

The group chased after the digimon, but it kept too much distance to trap it in a Battle Zone or even identify it. That was when it approached one of the giant monitors on the side of the building, and a vortex opened up on it. "Its running to the Digital World!" "We cant let it escape!"

Alex took outa modify card, and scanned it. "Digi-Modify! Hyperspeed activate!"

The five of them just barely managed to enter the vortex with it, causing them all to get sent through to the other side. However, when they exited it, it was not the Digital World, but some place else. All the walls looked weird, and they were floating. "What is this? This does not look like the Digital World".

"It looks like we entered...well, if I had to guess, the internet" Peter mentioned.

"The internet?! Is that even possible!?" Alex replied.

"Apparently so! Why do you think I know everything?!"

"Can we just focus on finding Diana?" Cherumon asked.

"There she is!" Guilmon announced, pointing towards what appeared to be one of the main rooms of the internet, or whatever it was. If anyone bothered to ask, Peter would have explained each "room" is a server. The larger the room, the larger the server. They were not quite sure how to explain this. They ran into it, and found some sort of liquid black spikey sphere in it.

"Where are we?"

"I think its a nearby server! If I had to guess, given the data I am looking at, we are looking at the data for an Electronics Store!"

Below the black spikey sphere, that seemed to be constantly changing and shifting, was the spider like thing. It immediately started heading towards another exit, while the black material blocked their path. "Peter, if we combine our Digivices, we can create a Battle Zone big enough to trap it!"

"Right!" he agreed, and they put their Digiwatches next to each other.

"Battle Zone, Materialize!"

The Battle Zone Materialized just in time to block it, causing it to hits it head and let go of Diana. Diana quickly made their way over to the group, and then looked over at that thing. "Thanks. Now, what are these things?"

"I still cant get a read on the spider, nor the black thing in the center" Alex told them. "That said, I think its time for a fight!"

"Alex Mason and Guilmon..." "Peter Jones and Falcomon..." "Diana Miller and Cherumon!" "Claiming the fight!"

Peter got his Digiwatch ready. "Its a virus. They are both viruses. But...whatever virus is in the center there has somehow created a virus that can enter the real world!"

"Wait, are you saying viruses that look like Digimon can enter the real world now?"

"Yes, and possible just plain viruses. Come on, we need to..." Peter said, but got interrupted by the Virus Core, which launched out six limbs from it and knocked them all against the server walls.

"I can't move! The Virus Core is draining our power!" Falcomon yelled.

"Me too!" Cherumon agreed.

"Alex! Help me! The virus is draining us!" Guilmon shouted.

Peter looked at the others. "Can you reach your Digiwatches? I cant!"

Diana got an arm free. "I can, but I cant get my modify cards, and even Cherumon's digivolved form would be useless here!"

Alex managed to get both his arms free, but the VIrus Core was also blocking his modify cards. He could digivolve to Growlmon, but his power would still being drained. Suddenly, the Virus Core shot three spikes at Falcomon, Cherumon, and Guilmon. "Guilmon! No!"

Suddenly, something about his Digiwatch pinged. "Virus Data Sampled. Sample Collected. New Form Unlocked".

"Please be useful! DigiBond Charge! Power Boost!"

The Digiwatch shot a powerful beam of red light energy with two black light energies spiraling around it into Guilmon, supercharging him. Guilmon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed him, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around him, causing him to change from Guilmon... "Guilmon Digivolves to..." Guilmon's ChampionB Form, BlackGrowlmon, Emerged, roaring black fire. "BlackGrowlmon!"

"Black Pyro Barrage!" he yelled, hitting all three spikes. He then broke out of the Virus Core's grasp, and launched attacks on all of his other arms, freeing the others.

The Virus Core retracted for a moment, and that was when the Spider Creature appeared behind Guilmon.

"Don't worry, we got this! Ready Cherumon?" Diana asked.

"Lets do this!" Cherumon shouted, clearly she was ready for a fight.

"DigiBond Charge! Power Boost!"

The Digiwatch shot a powerful beam of golden light energy into Cherumon, supercharging her. Cherumon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed her, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around her, causing her to change from Cherumon... "Cherumon Digivolves to..." Cherumon's ChampionA Form, Angedramon, Emerged, roaring holy light. "Angedramon!"

"Holy FIre!" it yelled, blasting the dark spider back.

"What should we name that thing?"

"Virus Spider Form. Its not a real Digimon, after all" Peter suggested.

"Alright then" Angedramon agreed. "We will deal with the Spider Form. YOu deal with the Virus Core".

"Alright" Peter nodded. "Ready Falcomon?"

"Ready!" Falcomon shouted, as Peter activated his Digivice and aimed it at Falcomon. "DigiBond Charge! Power Boost!"

It shot a powerful beam of purple light energy into Falcomon, supercharging him. Falcomon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed him, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around him, causing him to change from Falcomon... "Falcomon Digivolves to..." Falcomon's ChampionA Form, Peckmon, Emerged, spreading his wings and shrieking. "Peckmon!"

"Alright everyone! Full power!" Alex yelled, as he took out a Modify card. "Everyone get ready for a unified scan! Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Alex tossed it to the others. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

"Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

"Black Pyro Blaster!"

"Holy Fire!"

"Kunai Wing!"

THe attacks all hit their marks, destroying the Spider Form, and severely damaging the virus. However, it then unleashed a powerful corrupting barrage at them. They dodged out of the way, but it was powerful enough to make a hole in the Battle Zone, which it then fled through. "Its escaping!"

"We cant let it get away!" Peter exclaimed, when suddenly the access door locked behind it. "Damn, he locked the internet connection down!"

"Here, I have a password!" Alex yelled, quickly entering it to open the door. That was when they noticed the black spheres littered around the server. "What are these?"

"Oh no, Virus BOmbs! Change in plans, open this door and then we need to escape or we will get deleted!" Peter shouted.

Alex got the door open, and then they ran as fast as they could as the bombs started to explode, causing a wave of corruption to go after them.

"We are not going fast enough!" Diana mentioned. (Just so you know, I had the song Kids in America playing when thinking up this next part. I highly recommend listening to it while visualizing!)

"Then there is only one thing to do!" Alex replied, taking a datacluster and then using it as a skateboard or a surfboard, and started riding the datawaves being pushed by the corruption. BlackGrowlmon de-digivolved into Guilmon, and rode with him. Peter and Diana took his lead, and so did their Digimon. They had to keep doing a few tricks, but they were making much more speed. That said, the corruption was still chasing them, launching pillars of virus data out of itself to try and hit them.

The attacks kept increasing and intensifying, so they started turning some corners after Peter noticed it was fast, but could not maneuver that well. While not buying them much time, it gave them some breathing room. Which is what they sorely needed.

"There! OVer there! That was where we entered, we can use it to exit!" Peter yelled. The six of them made a jump for it, just making it through before the Virus got them, and landing in front of that same giant monitor.

"Owww! Alex, get off me!"

"If you want me to get off of you, then tell Peter to get off of me!"

"Then Tell Diana to get off of me!"

"Then tell Falcomon to get off of me!"

Cherumon just walked up next to them. "Poor Guilmon".

* * *

"So, what data did we get from that battle?" Yamaki asked.

"The two entities they engaged were Viruses, but the Virus Spider Form as Peter called it could enter the real world. Angedramon destroyed the Spider Form, but what was dubbed 'The Virus Core' escaped into the internet and hid itself".

"We need specialists to deal with this situation. We need..." Yamaki started, as the doors entered.

"Someone need our help?" a man and his Digimon, a Gaomon entered.

"Thomas, excelent. I assume you heard the news?" Yamaki asked.

"A Virus entered the human world on its own" Thomas replied.

"Well, you are not the only one we need" Yamaki said, returning to his computer. "Only one man I know has the tech skills we need in addition to yours. I am bringing in Henry Wong".

"Doesn't his sister live here now?"

"Yes, I bet he would love the excuse to visit. Him and Terriermon".

"Well, if Viruses are going to start entering the real world now too, we will need all the help we can get".

 _Woah! Looks like the troops are being called in! But what is the deal with these viruses anyways? Will the Tamers be able to stop them? I guess you will have to keep watching Digimon: Battle Zone!_


	5. Chptr5: Not Very Amusing Park!

"I don't get it. I have never seen anything like this before" Henry mentioned.

"Me neither. I was kind of expecting it to be some sort of Digimon varient from the Digital World, but it appears to be something else completely" Thomas agreed.

Henry just shook his head "As disturbing as the thought might be, I thought it was a D-Reaper varient, but I suppose we should count ourselves lucky the basecode is completely different. As dangerous as this Virus being unknown is, I prefer anything to the D-Reaper".

Yamaki walked in. "I have to agree with you there. Anything is better then that creation".

"You know, at one point in your life, you would have said that about Digimon".

"Well, luckily I have come a long way since then".

"Indeed, considering your an Admin of the Tamers Union. Now your paying and assisting Tamers instead of being a pain in their ass".

"Hey, I wasn't a total pain in the ass. And I am still kind of grumpy those bagels were day old".

"You can take that up with Takato" Henry joked.

Thomas then finished up his analysis, and put it on the big monitor next to one of the Battle Board screens. "From what we can tell from the fragments, the virus appears almost...organic in construction. Which is bad, because organic based things are much more complicated then normal data layouts. It appears to be the virus is capable of evolving..."

"So it can Digivolve?" Terriermon interrupted.

"Not quite. More like, when it comes into contact with new data it can use, it absorbs it".

"Then why did it go after the Tamers?" Yamaki asked.

"Most likely, it was trying to learn more about them, and what makes them tick. Which means, each battle with the Virus Core itself will become progressively harder. And no technique will work twice. And, more importantly, it now has those Tamers in its sights. It will try to destroy those with experience fighting it, so it will come for them, as well as us, who monitor all data from all battles. We should be on guard, and fortify our firewalls" Yamaki explained.

"You know, if we don't call them, they are going to be really annoyed that we left them out" Thomas mentioned.

"But Sir, they would only break things at this point" Gaomon mentioned.

"Yeah, and Takato is still helping set up Las Vegas' Digimon Division of the LVPD" Henry mentioned. "At least he knows some things about finesse, unlike Marcus".

"We could call Keenan. He never got enough attention anyways, and he knows more about Digimon then anyone else, having grown up with them".

"Alright then, but before we call anyone, lets find out more about this. Keenan is not as bad as Marcus, but he still has a tendency to charge into things".

"I would recommend Rika, but she is pregnant and I doubt disturbing her would be a good idea. YOu remember how she was like even as a child, right Yamaki?"

"Well, also then Takato would get angry with us. Inviting his wife instead of him?"

"So what do we do then?"

"We gather more intel, like we agreed before" Yamaki mentioned.

"I still cant believe Takato and Rika got married" Henry added. Yamaki just shrugged. "Wait, are you saying you did Yamaki? I didn't know you were a romantic".

"I am married" Yamaki pointed out. _Also, I help fund the Tamers Union with poetry books I wrote anonymously, but that they do not need to know_. "So you can ask Riley just how well I know romance".

"Okay, you made your point" Henry replied. "Lets just get back to analyzing, right Thomas?"

"Right".

* * *

"So, what do you think that was?" Alex asked Peter the next day during class.

"A virus! Were you not listening Alex?"

"Well, you tend to over explain things".

"I do not!"

"Hey, both of you, be quiet before we get into trouble!" Diana told them.

"Oh yeah" they both said, trying to be even more quiet with their whispering.

"You think we will see the Virus Core again?" Alex asked.

"Probably. Its knows we know it exists, and it probably will try to work covertly for as long as possible" Peter mentioned. "So, we should all be on guard".

"You can be on guard all you want, me and Guilmon are heading to the Amusement Park again tomorrow".

"You are really taking advantage of the whole 'Tamers and their Digimon' get in for free thing, aren't you?" Diana questioned.

"You know they make up for that with the sheer fact Digimon eat so much right?" Cherumon whispered.

"I thought it was because Tamers are awesome".

"I think its because they like us a lot and want us to have fun" Guilmon added.

They quickly went back to their notebooks as their teacher came over for a bit. When he finally left, the two of them looked towards Alex. "Alright, we are in. If only because of the new roller coaster that is opening up".

"Agreed".

* * *

Once school was over, the group left to go to the amusement park and try out the new Roller Coaster. As they passed through the admitence area, they scanned their IDs. "Tamer IDs Accepted. Welcome to Digital Amusements".

However, as soon as they passed, the admitance counters started to act funny, and locked down. "Digital Am...Am...Amusements is no...now...now...closed. Digitizing Dig...Dig...Digimon now".

Suddenly, a Digimon made of pure electricity showed up, and headed towards the amusement park as well.

* * *

Dare came in. "Alright, what are you up to Yamaki?"

Yamaki, Henry, and Thomas all looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you have been checking up on Alex and Guilmon's Digiwatch repeatedly" Dare accused them.

Yamaki blinked. "How did...wait, are you spying on Alex's Digiwatch activity!?"

"Well, uhhh...listen, you are one to talk, you are spying on it too!"

"For research! And I have permission to!"

"About what? That Virus thing?"

"You spy way too much".

"Alex has a habit of getting into trouble. At least at the amusement park..."

Suddenly, the alarms went off, and the automated voice kicked in. "Alert, Unknown Digimon detected at Digital Amusements. Entire Amusement Part has unexpectedly been cut off from the outside world due to a perimeter lockdown and an electrified fence".

Yamaki got onto a computer. "You were saying? Bring up all Tamers and their Digimon that are on sight!"

Alex, Guilmon, Peter, Falcomon, Diana, and Cherumon came up. "Why aren't there more? I expected more".

"We have reports of several Battle Zone's already in operation. Those are the only ones who are free".

Henry stepped forward. "Yamaki, why did you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That there is a second Guilmon!"

"I don't get it, there are many Digimon with more then one version of them".

"EXCEPT Guilmon. Are you telling me no one ever told you Takato designed, and essentually created, Guilmon himself? There should not be a second Guilmon!"

Yamaki looked back at the screen. "Well then, this changes everything".

* * *

As everyone got into the roller coaster, and the safety restraints came into place, Alex got shocked for a moment. "Oww. Shock".

As the roller coaster started, all of a sudden it started to go abnormally fast. "All riders, please hold on as we crash this rollercoaster and destroy you all along with it".

"Umm, I don't think this is supposed to happen!" Peter yelled.

Suddenly, additional restraints engaged, making it impossible for any of them to move. "I cant get to my Digiwatch!"

Peter struggled. "Me neither!"

"I think we are in trouble!" Alex yelled, as a small electric Digimon appeared in front of them. However, none of them had ever seen it before.

"Peter, what is it?"

"I can't get a lock on it with my arms trapped, but I never even heard of a Digimon like this before!"

"Me nether!" Diana yelled. "And I lived in New York for a few years!"

"Great, we are all trapped, and there is an unidentified Digimon right in front of us!" Alex yelled, when the Digimon shot lightning at him. He was able to move his head just enough to dodge it. "This thing is like Spectremon, only electricity based and more lethal. How about we call him Staticmon, at least for now?"

"Agreed".

"So, how do we get out of this" Diana asked.

"I am thinking" Peter replied. "Wait, Falcomon?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wings are really flexible right?"

"So flexible, I can do this!" Falcomon mentioned, swinging them straight upwards, showing he was never trapped to start with.

"Thought so. Attack the bars and free us!"

"Falcon Wing!"

Falcomon managed to free Peter, but the roller coaster suddenly picked up in speed before they could do anything, and now it was going way too fast. Peter nearly fell off, but Falcomon managed to grab him with its feet and fly up. At the same time, the Staticmon rose up to engage them.

"Alright then, I know one way to cut you off" Peter said, as the Staticmon immediately tried to run away. "Battle Zone, Materialize!"

The battle zone finished before it could escape, the Staticmon hitting its head on the hexagon patterned walls. "Peter Jones and Falcomon, claiming the fight!".

The Staticmon immediately hit the Battle Zone wall with a supercharged shot, causing a short circuit. Part of it temporarily dissapated. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Falcomon, we gotta get its attention!"

"Then lets Digivolve!"

That seemed to get Staticmon's attention, as he immediately jumped up, and hit the Digiwatch with enough electricity to cause several functions, including Digivolution, to malfunction. "How did it know to do that?"

"Clearly, this Digimon is smarter then most other Wild Ones we have seen".

"Okay, so clearly Digivolving wont be a thing...but I know something that will work!" Peter said, taking out a modify card. "Digi-Modify! Giant Rubber Band Activate!"

Staticmon sort of just blinked, before Falcomon smacked its face in with a giant rubber band, repeatedly. However, before Peter could attempt a capture, it blasted one of the Battle Zone Walls with electricity, and shot itself through the whole, and into a computer. In the mean time, the roller coaster started accelerating. "Alright Falcomon, we gotta save our friends. We can get that one later".

* * *

Yamaki looked over the data. Henry seemed really concerned. "Where did this new Digimon even come from?"

"I don't know, but now we know what it did. It trapped all the other Tamers in the area inside their own Battle Zones, making their Digiwatches malfunction, and then proceeded to try and eliminate as many as possible".

Terriermon landed on Henry's head. "Is the danger over now? DId we miss everything?"

"Oh be quiet Terriermon. Listen, the real issue is, this Digimon showed more intent to be lethal then a lot of other Digimon we have seen. No other Wild One has shown this kind of lethality, and to make it worse, I don't think its done yet. The Amusement Part is still locked down with an electrified perimeter, so no one has penetrated it yet".

"So the Digimon is not done yet".

"From what we can guess, no. And since the only thing we actually know is that Staticmon is on the champion level, is very lethal, and has a tendency to take over electronics. And we cant get anyone inside".

* * *

The group walked out, and it seemed like most people had completely missed what had happened. "How do they miss an out of control roller coaster?!"

"Well, roller coasters kind of look like they are out of control already" Alex reminded Diana.

"Shut up Alex. You couldn't even tell the difference between a white and black Agumon".

"Hey! Just because Staticmon kicked your butt, doesn't mean you can be all grumpy Diana".

"Oh, shut up gogglehead".

"You think Staticmon is gone?" Guilmon asked.

Suddenly, several rogue bumper cars shot out through a wall and headed right towards them at speeds bumper cars definently should not be going at. And they all had passangers. Peter turned towards them. "Me and Falcomon will get those people out of there! You two, find Staticmon and deal with him already! My Digiwatch is still rebooting so Falcomon can't digivolve anyways".

The two ran off, when suddenly a lot of electrical cables wrapped themselves around Peter, ensnaring him. "Oh great! Falcomon, take out the power before they electrocute me!"

"RIght! Ninja Stars!"

As Falcomon cut off the power, Staticmon appeared from the cables. "Oh you gotta be..."

Staticmon then zapped him, not enough power to kill, but enough to really hurt. Falcomon then knocked him to the ground, as the others returned. Staticmon that shocked both of their Digiwatches, causing them to get trapped in their own Battle Zones.

"Guess its just you and me Falcomon" Peter replied as Falcomon freed him.

At that same time, Staticmon sent another wave of electricity at them. The two of them dodged it, but as Peter took out the Modify card, Staticmon immediately sent lightning to zap it and him. Falcomon got in the way though.

"Falcomon!"

"Just use it! I have an idea!"

"Right!" Peter replied. "Digi-Modify! Giant Rubber Band Activate!"

Falcomon got the giant rubber band, and then immediately started wrapping it around Staticmon at high speeds. Staticmon tried to escape, but the rubber was completely immune to its electrical attacks, and there were no holes large enough for the small champion Digimon to escape through. As a result, Falcomon finished trapping it inside a rubber band ball. "Now!"

"Alright! Capture Module, Activate!" Peter shouted as he sent the capture disc around Staticmon, creating the energy ring and completing the capture. However, it did not turn back into a Digi-Egg. "Well that is strange".

At that moment, everything stopped malfunctioning as well, and all the Battle Zones went down. A containment team soon arrived to take possession of the disoriented Staticmon. Also, Dare arrived.

"Anyone want to explain to me what is going on?" Dare asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I tried to stay out of trouble, I really did. Staticmon went after us!"

"Why is it I can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble!"

"Its not my fault!"

"You always say that!"

"Its true though!"

* * *

"How much data did we recover from Staticmon?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, we learned something important" Thomas told him, bringing up data on the monitor. Two of the pieces of data were basecode. "This is part of the basecode of Staticmon, on the right, and on the left, is the basecode of the Virus Core that we got a fragment of. While most of it does not match, key parts of them are. Staticmon and the Virus Core, while they do not originate from the same place, have similar design makeups. Which means, two different people were influenced to create these things by the same entity. Like a mutual acquatence".

"When Dare is done yelling at Alex, we should have her take the case" Henry suggested.

"I agree" Yamaki nodded. "Because whatever this is, it isn't over yet".

 _Woah! Yamaki writes poetry? Sorry, I zoned out after reading that. Anyways still a pretty epic chapter! What is going on in Digital City? And where did Staticmon come from? I guess in order to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Battle Zone!_


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger and Stranger!

Dare slammed down on the table, somewhat annoyed. "You are not telling us everything".

Bokomon simply shrugged. "And what per say, am I leaving out?"

"Yourself. You have not mentioned a single thing you have done yourself, when we know for a fact you were there".

"But I was not there for any of the things I have mentioned" Bokomon said in his whole factual voice.

Dare's voice suddenly got threatening. "Maybe not, but there were parts inbetween where I know you had influence and interactions on things. That is why we are here, after all. No more leaving things out, and if I catch you lying or leaving out another detail..."

"I don't know everything, so I won't have every detail right. But, I will try my best" he spoke, unnervingly calm.

* * *

The group of them were going to be late. They thought they might be able to get in unseen, but as they turned the corner, they ran into Principle Bokomon. "What are you six doing outside of class?"

"Alarm Clock Broke". "Bus was late". "Bath spewed mud" they all told him.

"Uh huh. And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Its the truth?"

"Nice try. Now get to class" Principle Bokomon told them. Given his history of giving out punishments known to be bizzare, difficult, annoying, or some combination of those traits, they quickly left for class before he changed his minds. However, as they reached the door, they found a note. "Also, I want an essay from all of you about the sleepover you will have tonight and detailing at least twenty ways you can stop yourself from being late again".

"Well, damnit" Diana mentioned.

"Seriously, mud? You thought that would work?" Falcomon asked.

"Well, I guess we will all meet back at my place after school then?" Alex mentioned. The others agreed. The rest of the schoolday went by rather uneventful, compared to what they dealt with recently. No wild digimon attacks, no Virus creatures, no strange anomalies. The cafeteria food was described as deadly, but it usually is anyways. So they had nothing to seemingly worry about.

* * *

A Bakemon floated to the edge of a nearby building, looking at the school. "Is that the anomaly?"

"Yes, I believe we found it" a second one replied.

"Then what shall we do?" a third one asked.

And yet another Bakemon showed up behind them. "We go after the anomaly. And we do the job we were hired to do!"

* * *

"...and as a result, the original Tamers and their Digimon defeated the D-Reaper, and saved the world. Any questions?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Leomon? I thought Digimon turned back into Digi-Eggs when they died".

"Leomon's data got absorbed by Beezlemon, so his data was never able to reconfigure, until some of the most original and primal creatures of the Digital World, the Digi-Gnomes, extracted it and restored him. Now, if that is all, this will end class for the day" the teacher told them, as the bell rang.

The group was just leaving school, when Cherumon felt something. She looked over towards a rooftop, but nothing was there. Still, she had an uneasy feeling about all this. There was this chill in the air, and she could not help but notice it. It felt almost unnatural.

Peter then broke the silence. "So, I am going to get some things from home, and then I will meet up at your place".

"Same here" Diana replied.

Alex nodded to the two of them, and started to head home himself when he noticed something. Usually, he could spot Dare and Agumon watching them or following them. He never let them see that though, so that they would not get better. But either way, he did not see either of them today. "Strange, usually they pretend to call randomly when they don't show up in person".

"Maybe they needed to go to the bathroom, or beat up bad guys or something?" Guilmon asked a bit silly like, causing Alex to laugh.

"Yeah, that is probably it. Come on, lets get home and get ready" Alex told him.

* * *

"And...your saying that they just disappeared?" Agumon asked.

"Into thin air?" Dare added.

The witness nodded. "Yeah! It was really weird! And that was the last time I saw them too! You don't think they are hurt somewhere, do you?"

"We don't know yet, but we will find out" Dare told him as she and Agumon turned and left. She checked her watch. "Great, talking to that guy wasted time. No way we will make it in time, and its too late to call. And seriously, thin air? Are we expected to believe that?"

"Its not the first time we got a report like this" Agumon reminded her.

Dare had to admit, she was right. She decided to contact Yamaki and the others on this.

"What is it, Detective Dare?"

"Are we detecting any unusual activity around any of these disappearance sites? Because this is the fourth time this week I heard of someone disappearing into thin air" Dare told him.

"We are aware of the issue, but nothing has been detected on the net. You believe Digimon are involved?"

"Digimon, or that Virus maybe" Dare mentioned, when suddenly the comms got filled with white noise that while did not prevent communication, made it extremely annoying. "What the hell is this?"

"Unknown, seems to be some local interference. Maybe not enough coverage in your area?" Yamaki mentioned.

Dare looked up towards a security camera on a streetlight post as it turned towards her. "Maybe...you know what, maybe we should meet in person. I am coming to you directly, so I can see all the data you collected in person by the time I get there".

Dare and Agumon got into their car and pulled out of their parking spot, heading towards the Tamers Union Building and Yamaki. However, as soon as they aproached their first streetlight it immediately turned red. Dare tried to use the signal changer equipped in every cop car, except it didn't work. Suddenly, camera footage appeared on the screen in front of her. It was live footage of Alex and Guilmon as they were walking down the street. At the same time, the doors on her car locked and would not respond. And neither her radio, cell phone, or Digi-Watch seemed to connect to anyone. Eventually, she got this message. "I am sorry, but your way too busy. Please stand by, as we relieve you of your service and worries..."

Suddenly, Alex and Guilmon were highlighted red on the screen, and images of Peter, Falcomon, Diana, and Cherumon also appeared. "Who or whatever you are, don't think I plan to make this easy for you".

It did not respond though. Instead, her car went shooting out into the middle of traffic.

* * *

As Alex and Guilmon turned the corner to the street their apartment building was on, he came face to face with the last two people he ever wanted to see. His parents. He stood there, shocked as he filled with anger. Guilmon didn't realize it at first, because he bumped into Alex when he stopped so abruptly, but when he saw why his combat instinct actually caused him to perceive them as a threat and growl.

"Please don't..." his father started to get out, before Alex completely freaked out.

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, clearly upset as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. His change in emotion was practically dizzying.

"Please, just liste..." his mother started, but Alex was already storming off in the opposite direction. They both ran after him and tried to grab him, so he kicked the one who did right in the stomach, knocking him down.

Alex spat at them. "You have no right to ask me to do anything. Not after what you said. After what you tried to do with Guilmon, how you tried to make me get rid of him? You lost those privileges".

"Please! We are sorry! Just listen to us! We need to show you something!" they shouted and begged at him. And that was what let him catch onto something.

Alex and Guilmon jumped back to give some distance between them. "My father is too stubborn and too proud to beg. I have to admit, posing as my parents so I thought Guilmon has a false alarm was a nice touch though".

They quickly dropped the charade. The two of them suddenly took out strange weapons, that seemed to be connected to their bodies by liquid black wires. They fired immediately without saying a word, as the street lamp nearby started to act strange. Suddenly however, two Bakemon interfered.

"What the..." Alex mentioned, shocked as even more Bakemon appeared.

"Anomaly detected!" the Bakemon shouted. "We must capture it! Come out, with your hands up!"

Suddenly, another boy turned the corner, but he seemed different then the others. Alex could not place it thought. He just smirked. "You really think that will work against me?"

"Pepper Breath!" an Agumon shouted as she and Dare showed up. "That might not, but we will!"

A Digimon, shrouded in darkness, appeared behind the kid. Suddenly, a blade made of the same black substance the virus was made of emerged from him, and he slashed all the Bakemon in half, destroying them. They all turned into Digi-Eggs. "How did he do that?"

"Now" the boy said, pointing the blade towards Alex and Guilmon. "You are next. And you, Dare? How is it your still alive?"

"Believe it or not, we have a training scenario for what you tried to do" Dare told him. "Now, who are you?"

"The one who will destroy you, and your Digimon" he told them. However, before he could act, Diana, Peter, Cherumon, and Falcomon dropped in.

"Against all four of us? Unlikely" Alex told him. "I don't know what the virus did to you, but I have no intention of letting that happen to me".

"If only you knew...no matter, we will meet again" he mentioned, before disappearing into thin air with his Digimon.

* * *

"Accessing System: Union Database".

"Access Successful, User ERROR, NAME NOT FOUND".

"Accessing Security Footage Now".

Yamaki was checking the logs again, in plain view of the security camera. He was immediately highlighted in red.

"Accessing Building Blueprints".

"Accessing Records. Alert, Anomaly found. Bringing up: Guilmon File".

The video began playing as normally, about Yamaki talking about Takato's Guilmon, and then Alex's Guilmon. It then kept looping on one part. "Guilmon is unique, there cant be two of them, how is there two of them?" It just looped over and over, being analyzed. And then it knew, there was something special about that Guilmon. But it also knew, it would be very difficult to get to them unless Dare was taken out of the picture, or if quite a long distance separated them.

Or better yet, both...

* * *

"So, what do you think is going on?" Diana asked as they all sat in a circle.

"Probably that virus again. Its clearly not any originary virus" Alex replied.

"Most if not all viruses are human built. Fact is, someone had to make it. And whoever did, either intended it to be like this, or was playing with forces they shouldn't have even went near" Peter explained.

Guilmon, Cherumon, and Falcomon were eating some snacks during all of this. As they did, Guilmon got a funny feeling, but it passed so quickly, he went back to eating. Still, he knew something was up.

Diana slammed her fist down. "Well, we need to get answers from somewhere!"

"Then we only have one option. We go to the Digital World and ask the Sovreigns about this".

"That is going to be a long trip. We would need to be excused from school for a few days, not to mention use up a weekend" Alex mentioned.

"Alex is right. A trip that far into the Digital World is too long. Instead, we need a better idea" Diana agreed. "We need to speak to someone with some first hand experience".

"You don't mean..." Alex started.

"Yeah, I do. We need to speak with Calumon".

Peter just shook his head. "This is going to be impossible..."

"We might get lucky" Alex suggested.

"Its our only option" Diana added.

"Alright, fine. Just, not too early in the morning. I cant handle that level of hyper in the morning".

 _Woah, who is this new threat? Will Calumon actually have anything useful to say? Is this Virus going to be a problem? And why did those other Digimon show up? I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Battle Zone to find out!_


	7. Chptr7: Questions and Answers

(Sorry for taking so long, RL got me busy and I was experiencing internet problems)

"This is a bad idea" Alex commented.

"We don't have any other choice" Peter added. "Besides, this was your idea".

"Yeah, but I was hoping someone would think of a better one".

"I agree Alex. I was hoping I would too. I mean, you heard the rumors right?"

"That Calumon likes games and practical jokes that can end up being really embarrassing? Yeah".

Alex thought he heard something, and turned around, but it was just a traffic camera adjusting itself. Peter took a step forward. "Listen, the sooner we go in, the sooner we get this over with".

"Yeah, Calumon is a holy beast. They always know things other Digimon don't" Cherumon mentioned.

"You are a holy beast too" Falcomon noted. Cherumon immediately blushed.

"Shut up Falcomon!"

Guilmon used his nose to nudge Alex's shoulder. "Why are they fighting Alexmon?"

Alex half smiled at Guilmon. "Because they are in love. And maybe we will get lucky, and Calumon will know what is wrong with you as well Guilmon. Cause there is more then a hard skull preventing you from permenantly learning I am not a mon".

* * *

The camera moved back over, watching the group secretly. The Virus was interested in them. And in the Guilmon especially. It took several key words as interesting. "Guilmon. Bugged. Wrong With. You. Calumon. Preventing. Learning".

It then cross referenced this data with what Yamaki said before. That there is only supposed to be one Guilmon. That Takato created him. The Virus asked online networking, and confirmed there was a Guilmon with Takato. Two Guilmons. One has an unknown Origin. The other created using one of the old Blue Cards. And then it took another audio log, from a security camera by a cafe where Detective Dare talked to Alex's parents. About how Sebastian was also a Tamer. It brought up records of Sebastian, to find out what Digimon he had.

And then he discovered it. It was another Guilmon. "Assessment. Subject Alex Mason and Subject Guilmon were not naturally selected. Someone chose Alex, and someone chose to create another Guilmon...or use the same Guilmon...as his partner. Also, detecting abnormal data packets inside Guilmon. Conclusion: Both must be eliminated, and not be allowed to contact Calumon. Assessing options. Conclusion: Weaken barrier, let through wild Digimon. Cannot reveal source of weakening yet, Virus Augmentations not possible for task. Must prevent full realization of power".

The Virus shut off all power to Calumon's tower, and then weakened the Digital barrier to have wild Digimon Bio-emerge, creating an overflowing dataflow to ensure they would be enraged. There would be too much data in them for them to be calm.

Subjects Alex Mason and Guilmon must be eliminated.

* * *

"We have abnormal Digimon activity in sector 34!" one of the analysts alerted everyone in the control room. "It does not appear to be Virus activity! There is a Digimon Bio-Emerging inside Calumon Tower!"

Yamaki knew better then to believe those scans completely. "Monitor the situation, and look into the how the BIo-emerge happened there. Alex and the others went there today to consult Calumon, and this would be exactly when they would be there! Thomas, readings? I want you to find out everything you can about this incident, and bring up the battle board. The moment we get any data, put it up! I don't want to miss anything!"

Thomas immediately got to work, and got results seemingly even quicker. "Confirmed! All three of them and their Digimon are on site! The Bio-Emerge combined with the power outage triggered the tower's lockdown mode. Normally, it would only activate if the Digimon was outside, but thanks to the power outage, it instead trapped everyone inside with it!"

"Contact Detective Dare and the rest of the Digimon Police Unit! We might not be able to be certain the virus is involved, but this is way too coincidental to leave to chance! I want all networks scanned at once!"

"It wont work. Not the way you want it to" a familiar voice spoke behind Yamaki. He turned around, and it was Takato and Guilmon. "I might not know a lot about Viruses, but ever since D-Reaper I did do quite a bit of research into the non-Digimon Digital Entity, as well as all theoretics that could involve them. Anything you try from here wont do much. The most you can do is gather information. And Yamaki, you of all people should know how useless that was to help get rid of them, because you tried that with Digimon and every time it failed. We have to find it on the net itself, and face it head on".

Henry looked surprised. Takato greeted him, but Henry's curiosity apparently took over. "Takato? What are you doing here? There has been no news or reports on the Virus to the public, and we never called you. What are you doing here?"

"The Virus tried to come after us, and I heard some strange news about another Guilmon having shown up. The first one involved us, but the second one was the one that got me really interested" Takato mentioned. "After all, I created Guilmon from my own imagination. There shouldn't be a single other Guilmon, yet for some reason there is".

Thomas spoke up, interrupting the reunion. "You mentioned that our method wouldn't work. What do you mean? What is your idea?"

"I meant it did not work in the past, and that there is a much more effective option. We go into the Internet ourselves, and take it down before it goes after my family or anyone else again. It worked last time".

Henry chuckled a little. "Takato, I don't think you have changed a bit. But that might work...".

Suddenly, the battle board lit up with activity.

* * *

As the group finished running up all the stairs towards Calumon, they heard sounds of fighting. They turned the corner into a hallway, and Calumon quickly flew past and hid behind them. "Please please help me!"

The other Digimon Calumon was hiding from was a FallenAngemon, an Angemon with black, decayed wings, red replacing all the gold, and black the white. It was DemiDevimon's CHampionB form, normally unlocked when he became truly heroic. However, this one had gone completely wild, seemingly loosing all sense of control over himself.

"Guys, this building is also full of apartments! THere are a lot of people in danger!" Peter shouted.

"Then we gotta take this guy down fast" Diana replied.

"Alex Mason and Guilmon..." "Peter Jones and Falcomon..." "Diana Miller and Cherumon..." "Claiming the fight!"

As the Battle Zone generated, Alex realized something. "Guys! The halls are too narrow! We cant Digivolve!"

"He's right!" Peter admitted. "Peckmon, Angedramon, and Growlmon are all too big!"

"Then lets even the odds! Digi-Modify! Bubble-Gum Blaster Activate!"

Cherumon jumped in front as FallenAngemon charged them, firing a barrage of bubbles at him. On contact, the bubbles exploded into super sticky gum and locked him in place. Guilmon and Falcomon then launched their ranged attacks on him.

Alex and Peter were up next, both taking out a modify card. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

The attacks increased in power and damage, affecting FallenAngemon. However, he sent out an unholy burst that freed him of the gun and knocked the rookie DIgimon back. Alex quickly pulled out a modify card, as FallenAngemon charged up another powerful attack. However, the rookies were still recovering from the attack. Alex looked at the card, and crossed his fingers. "I need you to work now! Please be useful! Digi-Modify! Strength Tap Activate!"

Alex collapsed to the ground and Guilmon got up, fully charged. "Alexmon? Oh no, you used that card!"

"Darkness..." FallenAngemon started, but stopped as Guilmon looked back at him. And that look terrified him.

* * *

Alexmon was unconscious, Peter and Diana were still struggling to get up having been hit as well, and the Digimon were still a bit dazed. Guilmon looked back at FallenAngemon, feeling a combination of anger and some other strange feeling. FallenAngemon seemed to freak out by that look, which stunned him. And all Calumon could do was watch. Guilmon then spoke, though he sounded different from normal. "You will not hurt him!"

"No...no its nothing, I won't let some rookie beat me!" FallenAngemon yelled. "Darkness Inferno!"

"Pyro Shield!" Guilmon yelled, creating a fire shield that negated the attack completely. And then Calumon saw it. This was no normal Digimon. Someone...or something...created this Digimon through artificial means. Calumon might expect the Digignomes, but if it was their work alone his construction would be more elegant, like the original Guilmon. Someone else had a hand in this. This Guilmon was created for a purpose. Calumon did not know what that purpose was, but it had an inner power. And it had something else, though Calumon could not identify what it was.

"Pyro..." Guilmon started as FallenAngemon started to beg. "...destroyer!"

This final attack dusted FallenAngemon, causing him to turn into a Digi-Egg. Guilmon also collapsed, having apparently put all his remaining strength into it. As Diana and Peter got up, Calumon flew towards them. "You had a question?"

* * *

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon looked over the area on the internet when the Virus would have been. There were signs it had been here, but it was gone now. "Anything we can get from it?"

"Just that it seemed to be watching the whole area. Its spying on not just them though, but everyone it can I think".

"That's it?"

"No, there is one word that comes up a lot. Guilmon".

"So its interested in Alex's Guilmon just like we are?" Takato asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Why he interested in the other me?" Guilmon inquired.

Henry shook his head. Suddenly, a Digi-Gnome popped out of the datastream. "What the...what are they doing here?"

Guilmon and Terriermon seemed to be communicating with them. "Its curious...I think that is what it is saying. The Digi-Gnomes have grown curious as to how this city exists both in the human and Digital World. And about the...anomalies they detected..."

Takato thought he saw something out of he corner of his eye, but when he turned to look nothing was there. "Henry. This virus is too dangerous to just wait around. Its time we hunt it down...before it hunts us down..."

* * *

As the Virus watched them all, it knew now there was a good threat against it. "Threat Confirmed. Contacting Admin. Alerting Admin to threat to operations. Begining counter attack scenarios. Beginning preparations to eliminate all threats. Only way to ensure operational success. No witnesses remain. Enacting plan created..."

The Virus then ceased its report to Admin, and began preparations. It could not afford to allow any aditional risk to develop. It would handle this...permanently.

* * *

"SO, what did Calumon say?"

"After being Calumon, he finally told us something. It was only a guess, but...and for the record, this is only what I deciphered from his words...the virus both is and is not a Digimon. it evolved somehow to be more like a Digimon, but cant fully adapt. Unfortunately, this might make it even more dangerous. And the only way to defeat it once and for all would be to destroy its core".

"The thing that nearly got all of us?"

"Exactly" Diana told him.

Alex sighed. "Well, I guess that is better then nothing. Its not as much as we wanted, but at least we can say we have a goal. Destroy the Virus Core".

"What I am curious is who created the thing in the first place?" Peter added. "I mean, it kind of reminds me about that one thing we heard about years ago, the D-Reaper, but its somewhat different. Still, its remarkably similar...you think it might be based on it?"

"Who would want to remake the D-Reaper though? No way. Besides, I think we would know if it anyway at all originated from the D-Reaper".

Alex looked toward the sky. "All I know for certain is that trouble is coming...and its got us in its sight".

 _WIll the group survive what comes next? How did the Virus get created, and who is this Admin? Will the others be able to help the group? I guess to find out you will have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Battle Zone to find out!_


	8. Chptr8: Power of Reason, Power of Human

Alex and Guilon ran through the street, chasing after the speedster Rapidhumon Cycle Mode. Rapidhumon was one of the few non Mega Level Digimon that could make a mode change. In Rapidhumon's case, it was Battle Mode and Cycle mode. A Champion level Digimon.

Rapidhumon had been tearing through the streets, terrorizing everyone and anyone. The Police's Digimon Unit, and just about every Tamer, was after him. But luckily, Alex had a plan for a change. He took out a modify card and scanned it.

"Alright Guilmon, lets do this now! Digi-Modify! Thermite Fuel Activate! Now use Pyro Blaster on the street ahead of Rapidmon!"

"Pyro..." Guilmon said as he charged it up, when Rapidhumon fired two rockets, only they were directed towards Alex instead of Guilmon. Guilmon's eyes turned red. "...destroyer!"

The attack not only hit the pavement in front of Rapidhumon, it hit Rapidhumon, both missiles, and several surrounding cars. This had been the third time this week now that Guilmon had done this. Alex was concerned, but he also had to limit the damage. "Battle Zone, Materialize! Alex and Guilmon claiming the fight!"

Now Rapidhumon had no escape, resulting in him turning into his battle mode. Still, the Pyro Destroyer attack had done quite a bit of damage. Alex looked over to Guilmon, who's eyes had returned to normal. "You okay bud?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Team up time?"

Alex and Guilmon high fived. "Yeah! Tag team activate!"

"Rapid Rockets!" Rapidhumon shouted as he fired a bunch of rockets at them. Alex and Guilmon dodged, and then Alex took out another modify card.

"Digi-Modify! Armor Activate!"

Guilmon was now wearing armor, and headbutted the guy right in the stomach. He went down to the ground, and then Guilmon finished him off with a Pyro Blaster. Alex activated the capture module, and contained the rogue Digimon. "Capture complete!"

As the battle zone dematerialized, Alex was still concerned about Guilmon. Ever since they went to visit Calumon, Guilmon had been acting up. Alex was getting worried something was wrong.

Suddenly, his Digiwatch got an incoming communication alert. "Tamer Alex, Digimon Guilmon. Please come to the address sent to your Digivice immediately. A priority assignment has been granted to you".

"Priority Assignment?" Alex questioned. "Someone must think we are really good!"

"Yeah! We must be the best!" Guilmon exclaimed.

* * *

Diana and Peter tried to contact Alex, but they got no reply. "What is going on. First we get this cryptic message about a special assignment, and now this? What is going on here?"

"Probably something that is not good" Peter told her. "At least we are close to the address so we can see what this is all about".

As the two of them got closer, they came across an old warehouse. Falcomon quickly got them in, and there were mirrors everywhere. No lights were on, so other then the windows it was really dark. Peter immediately knew something was up. Diana turned on the flashlight on her Digiwatch. "Alright, who is here, and what is this all about?"

Suddenly, the door closed shut behind them, and both Peter and Diana were pinned to the wall by the same limbs that they saw the Virus Core use against them on the internet. Their Digimon went to help, but then the Virus got them too. Out of the shadows, an evolved version of the Spider Form came out. Only instead of attacking them, it simply approached them. "Tell me what you know of Alex Mason and Guilmon".

This was a little puzzling for Peter. Why was the Virus interested in Alex and Guilmon? What was going on here?

* * *

As Alex and Guilmon approached the meeting spot, all of a sudden a Battle Zone materialized around them, and a Greymon appeared before them. Only, this Greymon had that Virus stuff all over it. "Guilmon! Its a trap!"

Suddenly, a Digmon tunneled out behind them, also infected by the Virus. "Alexmon, behind you!"

Alex managed to dodge the Digmon in time, but now they were trapped fighting two against one. "Guilmon! Its time!"

"Ready!" Guilmon shouted, as Alex activated his Digivice and aimed it at Guilmon. "DigiBond Charge! Power Boost!"

The Digiwatch shot a powerful beam of red light energy into Guilmon, supercharging him. Guilmon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed him, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around him, causing him to change from Guilmon... "Guilmon Digivolves to..." Guilmon's ChampionA Form, Growlmon, Emerged, roaring fire. "Growlmon!"

The two Digimon attacked at once, overwhelming Growlmon. Growlmon got some shots off on Greymon, but he couldn't fight two champions without some buffs. Alex took out a modify card. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's shield activate!"

Growlmon got a shield on one arm, allowing him to hold off some of Digmon's attacks while counter attacking Greymon. However, Greymon launched an attack right at Alex. Alex dodged the direct attack, but the explosion still hurt him. Growlmon then went enraged, his eyes turning red and blasting both Digimon with a powerful attack. Alex went to scan another modify card, when he saw a strange symbol appear on his Digivice. Before he could do anything else though, something hit all three Digimon from above. He looked up, and he could see something above them standing on the roof. It looked like a Digimon, but he could not get a good look. The three Digimon went down, all of them de-digivolving and passing out. Alex suddenly felt something affecting him as well, causing him to collapse to the ground and seconds away from passing out.

The Digimon jumped down, and hid itself in a black fog. "Hmmm. Interesting".

* * *

"You will not resist me! Tell me what you know, or I shall make you suffer!" The Evolved Spider Form said. "What is so special about Alex Mason and Guilmon!"

Peter and Diana did not tell it anything, figuring it would probably kill them as soon as they did. But they were trying to figure out what to do. Peter had to somehow use the power of reason to get them out of this, as well as figure out what all this is about. Why is the virus so obsessed with them now?

Then an idea came to him. "If we tell you, you will just kill us! Let us down, then we will tell you. Unless you think you cant take us without surprising us. But you evolved, and your calculating, so what do you think?"

"I think..." it started, but it seemed puzzled. Peter had a good idea of what was going through its head. It knew they were right. They had something it wanted, and in the current situation, it saw that they knew it was the one thing keeping them safe right now. But the fact it was hesitating meant it knew they had something up their sleeves. Or it did not like its odds in a fair fight. Then, it looked towards them. "If you do not tell me, I will go after your families first!"

"And leave us here unobserved?" Peter countered. "Besides, they won't be so easy to lure here, and I bet you have to stay hidden".

Peter counted himself lucky that the Virus didn't seem to develop emotions yet like pride, or else that last remark might not have been so effective. Still, he was buying them time at the very least. Unfortunately, the Virus seemed to come to a conclusion quickly. "Not if I infect you with the Virus".

Before it had time to act however, the door was blasted open, and Detective Dare and Greymon came crashing in. Greymon unleashed a barrage of ranged fire attacks at the Evolved Spider Form. It also destroyed the restraints holding the both of them.

Peter and Diana ran to Dare. "Thanks for the rescue".

"No problem. Now, where is Alex and Guilmon?"

"Not here, but they were questioning us about them. The Virus wants to know what makes them so special. We did not tell it anything though".

The Evolved Spider Form lunged to attack them, but Peter already had a plan. "Diana, Cherumon, flank it from the right. Falcomon, with me on the left. Three pronged barrage!"

As Greymon engaged it, she made sure to keep it in the center while the others got into position. All three took out their Digiwatches. "Now, lets make sure it cant escape!" "Peter Jones and Falcomon..." "Diana Miller and Cherumon..." "Detective Dare and Agumon..." "Eh em?" "...Currently Greymon..." "Claiming the fight! Battle Zone Materialize!"

Immediately after, Falcomon digivolved into Peckmon, and Cherumon digivolved into Angedramon. Greymon knocked the Evolved Spider Form into the center, and all three of them took out a modify card. The same one, for that matter. "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!" "Nova Blaster!" "Kunai Wing!" "Holy Fire!"

The combined attacks of all three of them, combined with the power increase, caused the Evolved Virus Form to be completely destroyed. However, as it disintegrated, the group noticed a boy unconscious on the ground where it used to be.

Dare recognized him instantly. "That is the boy that disappeared!"

"The Virus Forms...that is how they can enter the real world. They are using humans in their core!"

As the group approached the boy, they noticed he had wounds similar to the wounds the Evolved Spider Form would have gotten. Peter looked towards the others. "We have to stop this...quickly. Before more people get hurt".

* * *

Alex woke up in a strange place. It was as if he was in the dark of space, but there was oxygen and no stars. That was when he heard a voice behind him.

"You are in danger now. Just like I was years ago. But if you win, you can save us both".

Alex turned around, but no one was there. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am waiting. Your brother is waiting".

Suddenly, Alex woke up with Guilmon licking his face. "Breath Alex! Breath Alex! Breath!"

He jumped up startled, and began wiping his face clean. "I did not need CPR Guilmon! And that is not even how you do that!"

"Is Alexmon okay though?"

"Yeah, I am fine" Alex told him. "But something really weird just happened".

 _Woah! What is going on here? Cryptic messages, Guilmon going nuts, and the Virus is using humans to create more Virus forms? Well I guess to get those answers we will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Battle Zone to find out!_


	9. Chptr9: Silence of Truth

(Sorry for the delay, got really sick and then holidays got me busy)

Alex woke up to his alarm clock going off. He turned it off, and yawned in an extremely groggy way. It was a Saturday, his alarm clock shouldn't have been on. He looked over towards Guilmon, who was still asleep. He got out of bed, and moved towards the bathroom.

As he entered, he turned on the lights to see himself in the mirror. He looked groggy as well. To be fair, yesterday had been rather exhausting. Still, it had never been this tiring before. Even Power Tap was not that taxing. _I must have not gotten any good sleep. With everything that happened, it would not surprise me._

It was abnormally quiet too. Other then his alarm clock, nothing made a sound. Usually he could hear traffic outside, or someone yelling down the hall, or something. He decided to take it as a sign to take the day off and stay home. He decided to take a bath. He ran the water until it was filled, and then as he was slipping in, he heard a certain someone approaching. As he turned around, Guilmon pushed him in and then jumped in after him. "Goodmorning Alex!"

"Goodmorning Guilmon" he said with some laughter. "Couldn't wait your turn could you".

Guilmon took a brush and started scrubbing Alex in places Alex was pretty sure Guilmon knew he was ticklish in. "I will help you, so you can help me. I can never get behind my ears".

Alex was laughing too much to try and object, so he just went with it. Besides, Guilmon could not reach his back either, and Guilmon always helped Alex scratch his back when it got itchy. Once they were done, Alex put on a towel as the doorbell rang. He unlocked the door to open it, and some mail was left in front of their apartment door. He picked it up, as Guilmon pushed him outside and took his towel before closing the door.

"Oh, so that is how its going to be Guilmon? You know, the longer I am out here, the less likely I am to make pancakes" Alex mentioned, really hoping pancakes would work. There was not anyone in the hall right now, but it was still embarrassing. Guilmon eventually peeked the door open.

"Will you really make pancakes if I let you in? You promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Alex told him, and Guilmon opened the door. Alex had to admit though, it was strangely quiet. No matter, maybe this was a sign to take the day to relax then?

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier...**

Peter ran into Diana while at the Tamer HQ in the City. He himself had been there to fill out a report on the recent incident with the Virus Entity. "Hey Diana, Cherumon. What has been going on for you two?"

"Probably the same reason you are here. A report on the Virus Entity that attacked us. I assume you left out the same thing I did?"

"About its questions reguarding Alex. Yeah. I hear they tried to contact him as well, but it got blocked or something. Didn't know the Digiwatches could be blocked. Wonder what it is that is causing it".

"I don't like it" Diana mentioned. "Maybe we should stop by his place to see what is going on".

Suddenly, there was a large explosion in the city. An alert went out across the building. "Digital Field Detected. Digimon BIo-Emerging in the Digi-Plaza. I repeated, Bio-Emergence in the Southern Plaza. Digimon Power Level: Ultimate".

"Digi-Plaza? That is right outside Alex's apartment building!" Peter realized.

Diana grabbed Peter, and began running. "Then we better get there to help him out!"

As the two of them ran out, they noticed the whole city was silent. Peter tried to say something to Diana, but no words came out of his mouth. Luckily, he had a notebook. He wrote down a message for Diana and Cherumon. "What is going on? Where is the noise?"

Diana quickly texted him back. "Digimon must be sound based, shutting off the noise. This is bad, the city runs on noise and communication. No noise means chaos".

"Then we better get there and help fix this" Peter texted back, before the two ran towards the Plaza.

Without public transportation running, it was going to take awhile though.

* * *

Dare and Agumon got to the Plaza first, and that was when they saw it. The Digimon was trying to break into Diamond Apartments, where she and Alex had their homes, but a Battle Zone was covering the building, preventing escape or intrusion. The Digimon, an annoying sound lover called Sonnetmon, a half bird half loudspeaker Digimon, was there, playing some sort of frequency which was making it impossible for any human or Digimon to hear. Luckily, she lived here, so she had already been nearby when her Digivice got the notification.

Sonnetmon immediately noticed them however, and tried to hit them with a sonic wave attack. They dodged it, but Dare knew it was time to take the kid gloves off. "Agumon, its time to take the culprit down. You ready for a hostile arrest?"

"Lets do this!" Agumon shouted.

Dare aimed the Digiwatch at Agumon. It shot a powerful beam of orange light energy into Agumon, supercharging her. Agumon's body surged with energy. The energy engulfed her, surging and pulsing as it grew in size. Data particles swirled around her, causing him to change from Agumon... "Agumon Digivolves to..." Agumon's ChampionA Form, Greymon, Emerged, growling and breathing fire. "Greymon!"

But it still was not going to be enough. That was when, Dare took out her Police Issued Blue Card and scanned it.

"Greymon Matrix Digivolves to..." she shouted as a large amount of energy shot out of the watch and into the sky, before coming back down and hitting Greymon. Greymon would then glow as the data particles surrounded him, and they grer then too into his new size and shape. He would then burst out of them, shouting his name. "MetalGreymon!"

"Hmmm...how is it you two can still talk?" Sonnetmon asked. "My Silent Scream should be negating all noise".

"Because of this! Battle Zone, expand! Dare and Agumon, claiming the fight!" Dare shouted, as an invisible battle zone around the two of them expanded and caught everything around them. That was when she noticed Diana, Peter, Falcomon, and Cherumon had just managed to get in. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think, same as you!" Peter replied, when it hit him. "Hey, there is sound inside here!"

"Sonnetmon's scream was pushed out of the Battle Zone. It is still affecting the rest of the city though, unless I bring it down! Just stay back, none of you can Digivolve to ultimate yet!"

"I don't think so! Sonic screech!" it shouted, firing off another sonic wave. The group dodged it, as MetalGreymon came up behind it. "Nova Blast!"

It scored a critical hit on Sonnetmon's back, but the Ultimate was far from done. It launched a counter attack to get some distance from MetalGreymon. "Stop getting in my way, or I will be forced to take violent and lethal action!"

 _This thing has been non-violent until now? Well, granted, all of its attacks so far have been concussive, but still, what is it after then?_

* * *

"I don't think so Guilmon!" Alex shouted. "You are not going to beat me this time!"

"Oh yes I will..." Guilmon responded, focused on the game. "Annnnd...there! Checkmate!"

Alex just blinked. "Oh come on! You barely get my name right but you can play Chess like a pro?! I suck at this game!"

"Its okay Alexmon".

Alex felt like beating his head against a wall. Or maybe Guilmon's, in the hope it would knock some sense into his brain. Alex laughed a little at that idea. He started to wonder what everyone else was up to, but for some reason, he had no signal today.

* * *

Sonnetmon launched a deadly, ear bleeding attack that caused their heads to feel like they were going to explode. Sonnetmon definitely was holding back before, but now he was going full force. It was insane. It was almost like something was trying to break out from the inside. Eventually, the six of them collapsed to the ground, nearly falling unconscious.

And then, something shattered right through the Battle Zone Barrier, hit Sonnetmon directly, and then landed on the far side. Sonnetmon's attack was interrupted, but before the Battle Zone could regenerate, another Digimon entered. However, none of them could get a good look at the Digimon, as they were all too disoriented.

* * *

Laura scanned the Digimon, with an Angewomon at her side. She looked at the others. "Good, we timed this right. Sebastian would be furious if we revealed ourselves without needing to".

"So, you work for Sebastian huh?" Sonnetmon asked. "We know he hid it inside his brother's Digivice. We want it back".

"Do you, or is it that you work for The Lady in Red? Yes, that is right, me and Sebastian know about her. And your true allegiances, Sonnetmon" Laura questioned her, while raising her own Digivice. "Lets finish this, Angewomon".

"With pleasure. Sacred Arrow!"

"Sonic Force!"

The two attacks collided, but Sacred Arrow won out and blasted right into Sonnetmon. Sonnetmon was driven back, but she was not out yet. "I take it the Battle Zone protecting Alex is yours then?"

"But of course, we got word of your attack before you made it" Laura boasted. "And now, its time to take you down. Finish it off with Celestial Wing!"

Angewomon used her Celestial Wing Attack to finish off Sonnetmon, hitting the same place that MetalGreymon got the critical hit in for a powerful Critical Hit. Combined with all the other damage she took, Sonnetmon was out for the count now. Laura had Angewomon launched one more attack, which confirmed her transference into Egg form...and the complete destruction of her memories.

As the two Battle Zones faded away, she noticed the six of them start to wake up to the noise of the city. "Angewomon, get us out of here, fast".

"Understood" she told her, picking Laura up and flying off before they were noticed.

* * *

Alex heard a bunch of noise all at once, and decided to see what was going on outside. He put some shoes on, and went outside in just a T shirt and some pyjamma pants. As he reached the plaza, he saw Peter, Falcomon, Diana, Cherumon, Diana, and Agumon all there. "Uhhh...did something happen I don't know about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was just out for a walk and ran into these two on my way back" Dare told him, before looking at them. "Isnt that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally!" Peter added.

"Sums it up perfectly".

Alex shrugged. "Okay, but you guys are acting weird".

"Alexmon! My tail is stuck in the railing again after I tried to slide down!"

Alex just facepalmed. "Then again, I live with the weirdest one of all. Excuse me".

 _Will Alex or the others ever learn the whole truth? Will the truth about Alex's brother ever come out? Will Guilmon ever not get his tail stuck while sliding down the railing? I guess to find out you will just have to keep watching/reading Digimon: Battle Zone!_


End file.
